


神明阙如

by KYotodo



Series: Dans le Miroir [1]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV), チーム・バチスタ2 ジェネラル・ルージュの凱旋 | Team Batista 2 Triumphant Return of General Rouge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “急救部部长的位置一直空悬，听说是因为速水医生的鬼魂作祟吧，”田丸没有阻拦和泉。“据说他死的时候刚刚升任部长，因为不甘心所以一直霸占着那个位置——”“速水医生不是那样的人！”和泉遥断喝道。





	1. 上

“和泉医生——”

行色匆匆的女人停下脚步，回过身来看向叫住自己的两个男人，露出迟疑的神色：“你们是？”

“我是稻见朗，”高一点的那位出示了警员证件，然后指指看起来更内敛的男人，“这是田丸三郎。能不能耽误你一点时间呢？”

口吻客气，两人的站位却截住了和泉遥的去路。

医生微不可见地皱了皱眉。“请问两位是在调查什么呢？”

“关于十五年前的城东百货火灾——”

“那不是意外吗？”和泉打断道，“再说，这里也不是事发地点。”

“——在后续的治疗中，速水医生被刺身亡，我们想了解一些细节。”田丸自如地说下去，视线落在和泉捏着档案袋、微微发白的手上。“据说是被放弃的病人怀恨所为，是吗？”

“并不是被放弃的病人！”和泉顿了一顿，露出了一个过分客气的笑容。“那件事也已经结案了，两位应当阅读过警方的档案——我的口述应当也在其中。”

“确实，”田丸回答道，“但档案只截取了案情相关的部分。”他抬起眼，一瞬不瞬地望进和泉的眼睛中，“我们想要还原当时的情况——准确说，想要了解速水医生的为人，因此才来询问作为亲历者的您。”

和泉遥戒备地抱起双臂，一言不发。

“我们没有恶意，”稻见开口了。比起田丸，他似乎有点手足无措。“我们只是想知道当时的病人对他的看法。据说你当急救医生是因为速水医生救了你，是吗？”

和泉遥似乎松动了一点。“是，”她点点头，马尾跳动起来，显出几分活泼。“我非常感激他，但是当时我是昏迷状态，速水医生的为人我并不了解——可以让开了吗？”

“为了并不了解的人学习急救吗？”田丸反问道。

和泉虚起眼。“你们是在调查什么？”

稻见嘶了一声。“这个……”

“寺内昭三的死亡，”田丸平稳地回答道。“因为疑点颇多，所以重启调查。”

身怀巨款的老人在医院不明不白地死去、嫌疑人佐佐木英二失踪，搜查课无法结案，加上其他一些原因，这件案子被推给了公安的特别行动组。

显然他们的运气也不大好。“搜查课的人已经问过一轮了，”和泉板起脸，“请去看他们的资料吧，现在，请让开。”

她从两人之间挤了过去，稻见惊讶地望了她一眼，求助地看向田丸。

“急救部部长的位置一直空悬，听说是因为速水医生的鬼魂作祟吧，”田丸没有阻拦和泉。“据说他死的时候刚刚升任部长，因为不甘心所以一直霸占着那个位置——”

“速水医生不是那样的人！”和泉遥断喝道。

“你又不知道速水医生的为人，”田丸望向和泉愤怒的面孔。“不是吗？”

他踏近了一步。“还是说，你确实知道速水医生的为人，即使他死去之前你根本没有见过他的面？”

和泉略微平静了下来。“那种事情怎么可能？我的父亲是速水医生的朋友，他给我讲过速水医生的很多事情。”

田丸打量着她不自然的神情。

“你没有仔细看我们的证件吧，”他忽然转换了话题，从外衣内袋中取出自己的证件。“我是公安机动搜查队特别事务行动组的田丸三郎。我们负责处理的是超脱常理之外的特别事务——”

“别开玩笑了，”和泉干脆利落地打断了他。“我没有时间陪你们玩幻想游戏，请不要再来骚扰我了，再见。”

说完，她大步走开。

“啧啧，”稻见做了个鬼脸，“我就说嘛……”

“她认为速水的鬼魂存在，”田丸收起证件，“而且她对速水医生的印象非常好。”

“她被速水医生救了嘛。”

“不，”田丸笃定地说，“‘速水医生不是那样的人’——她相信自己了解速水的为人，并且不是从父亲的谈话这种二手途径得知。”

“唔，好吧，”稻见有点不大耐烦了，“我们现在可以直接去找鬼魂了吗？”

田丸看了他一眼，似乎在责备他太过急躁。“医生已经问过了，下一步询问护士长吧。”

“啊，反正也问不出什么吧？这种事情……”

田丸似乎叹了口气。“你想在白天动手吗？”他低声说，“夜晚比较合适。”

“夜晚鬼魂的力量不会增强吗？”稻见瞪大了眼睛。

田丸是真的叹了口气。“不会。”

“好吧。”稻见耸耸肩。“——所以说到底为什么要我来啊？班长呢？”

“在询问其他医生，”田丸回答道。稻见追着他穿过走廊，走向急救部。“我还以为我只用负责抓捕……呃，消灭部分。”

“人手不足，你就多担待点吧。”田丸加快了脚步，跨近急救部的大门。“花房护士长？”

“是。”

盘着头发的柔美女人朝他们看过来。

稻见猛地收住脚步。“啊，您好，我是——”

“这里禁止无关人等进入，”护士长口吻柔和，语气却斩钉截铁，“请出去。”

“抱歉，”稻见立刻道歉，“我们是公安……”

“请在外面稍候，”花房美和再次打断道。余光里田丸已经后退，稻见讪讪地跟着出去了。

花房叫住路过的护士，交代过事务，这才走出来。“是来问速水医生的事情的吗？”

稻见大感意外。

“他想见见你们，”花房说道，“这边请。”

稻见晕晕乎乎地跟了上去。他望向田丸，后者并未流露出惊讶的神色。于是稻见也就板起脸，努力装作镇定的样子。

尽管部长的位置一直空悬，部长办公室却没有尘封起来。花房轻轻敲过门，仿佛真的在等待里面的人回应一般站立在门口。稻见望了田丸一眼，后者眉头紧锁。对视之间，两人做好了动手的准备。

就这一晃神的工夫，门开了。

一股冷气夺门而出， 花房美和撑开门，稻见谨慎地踏了进去。入目是一张堆满文件的办公桌，桌侧是运行着的监控录像，稻见一眼便看见正在四处询问的其他同事。然后他的视线便落在监控旁的棒棒糖塔上，移不开眼了。

桌后的办公椅悠悠地转了半圈，露出窝在其中的人影，也牵动了稻见的视线。

他看起来不超过三十岁，穿一身和其他医生别无二致的蓝色制服，五官周正，面色苍白，眉宇间带着一股傲然。

总而言之，看起来并不像恶鬼。

但据说酒吞童子也面若好女，所以不能以貌取人……啊，鬼。

“谢谢你，花房。”人影的声音打断了稻见的胡思乱想。“你回去吧。”

“是，”花房微笑着点点头，带上门离开了。稻见紧张地看了眼门，又看向那道苍白的人影，正对上后者沉沉的视线。

“公安机动搜查队特别事务行动组，田丸三郎。”田丸再次出示证件。“你是速水晃一？”

“是，”速水懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，“是来消灭我的吗？”

稻见被他的开门见山吓了一跳。田丸若无其事地走上前去。“不，我们是来调查寺内昭三死亡一案的。”

速水笑了一笑。“说谎。因为事务长拜托了吧？”

田丸停在办公桌前，低头凝望着年轻的医生。“寺内昭三曾经抱怨过‘被医护人员恶意作弄’、‘装神弄鬼地想要赶走他’，你有什么想说的吗？”

速水转了转椅子。“没有。”

“那么嫌犯佐佐木英二的失踪呢？”

“你要见他吗？”速水的眼神动了动。

“骚扰急救部的医生和病人、窝藏杀人案的嫌犯，速水，按照规定，即使你是人类，我也可以立刻逮捕你。”

话是这么说，田丸并没有动手的意思。稻见不明所以地站在他身边，看看这个，望望那个，最后视线还是落在棒棒糖塔上。似乎注意到他的眼神，速水转身抽了一根糖出来，剥开糖纸，塞进嘴里。因为腮帮子鼓起来的原因，他看起来仿佛在生闷气似的。

“那个……你可以吃糖的吗？”稻见忍不住问道。

速水终于分给他一个眼神。“这是供奉。”

“欸？”

“尽管高层不喜，但病人都很感激你吧？”田丸一开口，速水的视线又回到他身上来。“急救部的医生和护士对你都多有维护，这样下去不好吗？”

速水笑得更灿烂了一些。“警官难道是和平大使吗？”他嘲弄地反问道。

田丸双手撑在桌上，压近了一些。“你很想死？”

“我已经死了，”速水提醒道。然后他像是失去了兴趣一般偏过头，拿起桌面的文件。“你的问题，我已经回答完了。如果不打算动手的话，现在可以走了吗？”

稻见看向田丸。

“佐佐木在哪里？”田丸仿佛没听到速水的逐客令一般问道。

速水随手朝旁边一指。稻见顺着他指示的方向望去，惊讶地发现办公室中还站着一个男人。与速水相比，那人显得苍老憔悴许多。他面带惊讶地叫了一声“先生”，但并未试图逃脱。

稻见上前逮捕了佐佐木。他绝不可能两次漏看这么大一个人，那么，只可能是先前速水故意将人藏了起来。他虽然是新人，但据吉永班长说，能力之强绝无仅有。即便如此，速水仍能不着痕迹地蒙蔽他的视线，稻见加倍地警惕起来。

然而田丸似乎并未觉得不妥，恍若无事一般对速水说道：“关于寺内的死，你还有什么要说的吗？”

速水不耐烦地啧了一声。“没有。”

“那么，再会。”

稻见押着佐佐木朝门口走去。

“啊对了，”速水忽然叫住他们。稻见回过头去，就见他粲然一笑。那笑容令他光彩夺目，连稻见一个男人都看直了眼。他忽然有些明了和泉与花房一力维护的态度了。

速水说道：“下次记得敲门。”

稻见尴尬地笑了一笑。田丸应道：“是，抱歉。”说罢，便将门带上。

“被抓了个现形啊，”等走远了，稻见才嘀咕道。他们调查的第一站就是部长办公室，那时看到的空房间显然并不如稻见以为的空旷。

他将佐佐木交给吉永班长，后者怎么去和搜查课交涉，那就不关他的事了。转过头来，他向田丸问道：“今天晚上还要再去一次吗？”

“怎么？”

稻见挠了挠下巴。“只是觉得速水也不算什么危害……”

田丸发动了车辆。“在办公室时，你没觉得很冷吗？”

稻见怔了一下。“还好……我以为是医院空调。”

田丸好笑地瞥了他一眼。“医院为什么要给一间无人使用的办公室供电？”

车辆驶离医院的停车场后，他又补充道：“和泉医生的体温偏低，花房护士长的脸色也不好。和鬼魂长期相处对人类的伤害巨大，无法改变。”

稻见沉默地点点头。想起速水的举动，他沉吟道：“速水也注意到了吧？所以才故意挑衅我们吗？”

田丸没有回答。片刻以后，他忽然说道：“再说，你以为当个鬼容易吗？”

“嗯？”稻见不解地望向他，田丸面色郁郁，“无法被看见，无法被触碰，无法被听见。换成你，你愿意吗？”

稻见慢慢地摇了摇头，忽然神色一动：“但是……”

“但是速水的力量格外强大，”田丸接过他的话头，精神一振，“背后也许别有隐情。”

“所以晚上还是要过去一趟。”稻见下了结论。田丸点点头，不再说话，专心开起车来。


	2. 中

“佐佐木的口供出来了。”

吉永三成打开投影仪，其余四人围上前来。吉永总结了来龙去脉：“寺内将污染的土地贱价卖给鸭志田，鸭志田又卖给亚索特医疗，疗养设施预备在那片土地上修建。如果计划实行下去，住在疗养设施的病人会被害死。佐佐木得悉这一点，悲愤之下袭击了寺内，随后仓皇出逃。”

因为众人已经了解过这件案子的背景，吉永跳过了寺内死亡的细节，开始讲述重点：“他本来预计自杀，但迟迟无法动手。这时，鸭志田的秘书找上了他。佐佐木了解到自己并非凶手，再次逃走。因为担心鸭志田的势力，躲藏至今。”

据说鸭志田议员在厚劳省一手遮天，佐佐木的担忧也不无道理。

大山玲敲了下键盘，一份履历投在屏幕上。“冈村智……也就是那个秘书，他才是真正的凶手。不过，他是刑警出身，佐佐木打不过他。”

“是速水插手了，”田丸补充道。这种怪力乱神的话不可能记述在警方的口供里。“为什么速水会插手？”

“医者仁心？”大山随口猜测道。

稻见插话道：“佐佐木不是在医院被袭击的——亡灵可以自由移动吗？”

除开他，其他四人一致地摇起头来。“除非——”大山卡壳了，“是佐佐木请速水过去的。为什么？”她拧起眉。“他很相信速水？”

稻见想起佐佐木被速水交出来时的神色。男人对速水的行为只有惊讶，没有任何质疑或怨恨。田丸沉思片刻，忽然问道：“大山，你能不能查到亚索特医疗的账目？”

大山怔了一下，噼里啪啦地敲起键盘来。“哪一块？”

“经手佐佐木、流向东城医大的资金和医疗用品，”田丸垂下双手，“医疗用品公司的员工和医生能有什么关系？”

稻见犹疑地问道：“如果速水还活着当然……但是他已经死了啊。”

贿赂死人，有意义吗？

田丸提醒他：“急救部部长之位一直空悬。”

稻见缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，显然觉得不可思议，然而没再说什么了。沉默蔓延，直到大山惊呼出声：“十五年前就开始了！”

她将截取的账目投影出来：“第一笔是在火灾当天，此后每月都有一笔特殊款项开给急救部——备注是供奉。”她语气郁沉。十五年前的火灾、以及随后速水力挽狂澜的故事无人不知，那样一个令人忍不住惊叹的奇迹背后竟然掩藏着一笔笔钱权交易，犹如美玉微暇一般令人心情复杂。

“速水和佐佐木是那时候认识的，”田丸得出结论。

故事的全貌开始显露出来。交易既定，部长空悬更好，亚索特不需要再行收买。至于佐佐木对速水的信任，大约是日积月累中培养出来的吧——那男人似乎有这样的人格魅力。

稻田再一次想起和泉愤怒时的面孔。在她苍白、疲惫的脸孔上，一双燃烧的眼睛格外灼目——她是如此地深信着速水，不容许任何人质疑他。

他换了一个问题：“了解这些有什么用？反正我们还是要去……超度他。”

田丸瞥了他一眼。稻见感受到对方复杂的情绪，低下头挠了挠发尾。抬起头，他问：“必须要超度他吗？”

他恳切地望向吉永：“我们的任务不是解决寺内的死吗？现在已经解决了。速水那样子虽然……但是东城医大的急救部是出了名的优秀。即使直接接触他的人没有意见，我们也要插手吗？”

吉永抿起嘴唇，摇了摇头。“事情不会这么了结的。”他沉重地说。“速水就像不定时炸弹，现在他还能维持人的神智，但他能维持多久？医院属于公众场合，不能放任这样不稳定的因素存在。”他关了投影仪，转向大山和一直没出声的樫井勇辅。“准备好了吗？现在出发吧。”

田丸刻意落后一步，和稻见并肩而行。“事务长很忌惮速水。”

这件事本来不会落到行动组这里，毕竟嫌犯确实是人类。三船事务长不知怎么找上了他们的顶头上司煅治局长，说服他让行动组前去处理速水。

事务长油滑的笑容又出现在稻见眼前，他的心情更加地低落下去。吉永说得对，这件事情不会这么了解的。东城医大不止急救部一个部门，世界也不仅仅只有治病救人这一件事。

他多少有点低沉地重新踏入医院。吉永比了个手势，小队便分散开来。稻见和田丸穿过等候区的人群，轻车熟路地前往速水的办公室。田丸先一步上前，敲了敲门。稻见意外地看了搭档一眼，耐心地等待回应。

如先前一般，门自行打开。田丸推门而入，礼貌地朝盯着监控屏幕的速水打了个招呼。

速水没有转过头来。“这次是来动手的吗？”他含着棒棒糖、面带笑意地问道。

“有些问题没有想明白，”田丸坐在会客的单人沙发上，指了指对面的沙发。“聊一聊吗？”

速水应了一声，但没有动身。稻见将那张背对办公桌的沙发换了个角度，也坐下来。他从屏幕上看到自己的队友正在四处张贴符咒，这既是为了削弱速水的力量、同时也隔绝了普通人的视线。而速水只是看着，并没有干涉。

他开始觉得好奇起来。

“和泉医生下班了？”田丸寒暄道。

稻见颇有些震惊地看向田丸。

“啊，”速水懒懒地应了一声。“都回去了。”

“除了花房护士长。”田丸笃定道。

速水没吭声。稻见回过味来：速水刻意支走了信任他的医生们。至于护士长——想到速水在那位语气轻柔、态度却十分强硬的女士手里吃憋，稻见不禁咧嘴笑了起来。

田丸没有再问下去，转而说道：“能告诉我你是怎么死的吗？”

速水终于看向他们。他年轻的脸孔上什么情绪都没有，只有无懈可击的微笑。

“我不记得了。”他说。

“你刚刚被擢升为急救部部长，未及庆祝，就因为新的病人入院离开办公室，”田丸不疾不徐地讲述起来，“可惜的是，在路上，火灾中失去女儿的亲属杀死了你。”顿了一顿，他继续说下去：“不过手术照常进行了，主刀的是此前从未上过手术台的实习医生。幸好病人平安出院，否则那名实习医生的职业生涯也就毁了。不是吗？”

田丸的侧脸如磐石般坚硬。稻见将目光投向速水，医生笑容不改：“病人平安出院，不是吗？”

“这是你的信条吗？”田丸反问。“只要结果好，过程不重要？所以，你也任由亚索特贿赂？”

速水咧嘴一笑。“治病救人有什么不对？医疗伦理也好，人伦也好——有钱才能治病啊。”他咯吱咯吱地咬碎糖果，将纸棍用力掷进垃圾桶中。“只有在我面前死去的病人才能审判我。你算什么？”

出乎稻见意料，田丸没有再问下去。他也没有机会再问了；监控屏幕突兀地黑了下来，与此同时警铃大作。刺目的红色灯光中，速水身上的衣服不知何时变成了沾染鲜血的白袍。他的脸色更加惨白，嘴唇却是可怖的腥红色。

“你们想查探就查探吧！我不奉陪了。”

语毕，一切异像都消失不见。稻见困惑地皱起眉，看向再一次变换了形貌的办公室。空荡荡的办公桌上，没有监控、没有棒棒糖塔、更没有如山堆积的文件。只有一束鲜花插在瓶中，旁边立着一张速水的黑白照。稻见认出那是从火灾报道中剪裁下来的。和方才的速水比起来，这张照片里的人略有些疲惫，却因此显得鲜活。

稻见愣了片刻，头一次清楚地认知到速水已经死去了。他看向田丸，确认道：“樫井他们得手了吗？”

田丸摇了摇头，已经站了起来。“今晚医院的人太多了。”

稻见跟在他身后离开了这间过分干净的房间。一道电光划过他的脑海：“事务长请了别的人来。”

是因为寺内被杀案告破，事务长以为行动组不会再管，于是另请了人来处理速水吗？不，消息传得没有那么快。也许在行动组之前，事务长就已经请了人来……

“他为什么那么讨厌速水？”稻见不解地问道。

他对速水并无情谊，但从他所了解的信息来看，无论是技术还是信念，速水都是一个优秀的医生。

田丸哂笑。“事务长是为了改革医院、拯救其于破产的边缘而来。亚索特送来急救部的‘供奉’几乎都是物资——急救部是个金钱的大坑。”

除掉速水以后，大概不会有第二个硬骨头跟事务长对着来。

稻见默然。

田丸似乎心情激荡，一反常态地继续说下去：“据说东城医大不会拒收病人，这意味着医护人员必须不断地加班。速水的存在，是只对病人有利的。”

——可是速水偏偏死在病人的家属手中。

稻见动了动嘴唇。也许确如速水所说，只有死在他面前的病人才有权审判他。正因此，他才会死去、并且不得安息。

稻见狠狠地晃了晃脑袋，专注于眼前：“如果那些人要对付速水，他们会怎么做？”他喃喃自语。 花房护士长柔美的脸在他眼前一闪而过。“人质！”他仓促地叫道。

田丸默认了他的猜测。“联系班长，让他们绕后。我们就从急救部进去。”

说话间，他们已经来到一楼。原本满员的急救部病房此刻空无一人，稻见的视线扫过墙上的符纸，认出那并不是樫井的手笔。他侧头和田丸对视一眼，从怀中取出一只压平的纸鹤。稻见对着它吹了一口气，纸鹤就晃晃悠悠地飞了起来。活动过关节，稻见笑道：“花房护士长见到我们大概会很生气。”

田丸无声地笑笑：“上吧。”


	3. 下

花房美和是在离开药房、经过楼道口的时候被袭击的。倒下的时候，她忽然想起，速水医生也是在这里被……

鼻端仿佛仍萦绕着速水医生的鲜血的味道，花房惊醒过来。

她被放在急救部的病床上，原本满员的病房空无一人。床边蹲着一个中年男人，对方穿着普通的工作装，略微发胖，属于抛进人群中就找不着了的那种人。这样平凡的一个人，正在张贴符咒。

若不是因为速水医生，花房大概会困惑地笑起来。然而，她此刻只感到一阵恐惧。 她的双手被捆在身后，双腿也被缚住，整个人绑成一条毛毛虫。她艰难地翻身坐起来，低头观察男人的动作。对方注意到了她的动作，抬眼对她微笑了一下。

“请不用担心，花房护士长，”他准确地叫出花房的名字来，“只要您不轻举妄动，我不会伤害您的。”

花房摆出公式化的微笑。“先生，请问有什么能帮到您的吗？”

男人咧嘴笑了起来。“已经帮到很多了。”他重新低下头去，继续他的工作。花房的心吊了起来。她清楚地知道对方的目标，但仍然抱着一线希望，问道：“先生，您是在做什么？”

男人很好脾气地回答了她：“这是消除恶鬼的符咒。我已经封印了它的大部分力量，接下来只要等它现身，就可以一击消灭。”

他似乎笃定速水会现身。花房清楚地知道速水一定会来；她开始后悔起来，也许她早先应该接受医生的提议回家去。

她并不认为对方能被糊弄过去，犹豫了片刻，她开口说道：“如果……您说的恶鬼因为人质现身，岂不是说明他仍有人类的情感吗？”

“不要搞错了，女士，”男人已经转移到床的另一侧。“恶鬼没有情感，只有执念。如果被欺骗的话，您会死得很惨的。”

花房美和紧紧地抿起嘴。速水医生不是那样的人，她想要如此告知对方。然而，她并不认为这会有任何成效。

她祈祷着。无论是哪一位神明，请让速水医生自私一次吧。

然后，灯熄灭了。

花房感到自己被重重地摔了出去。她忍住了痛呼，睁开眼时，她看见速水医生姿势僵硬地躺在那张病床上，符咒层层包裹着他。中年男人不知从何处掏出一件奇怪的器具，奋力向他掷去。

“速水医生！”花房情不自禁地大叫起来。她跳了起来，才发现身上的绳索已经被割断了。她想要跑过去，但速水向她投来警告的视线。

只有短短一瞬，随后，那器具击中了速水。速水似乎弹了起来，但也许只是因为那器物冲击力过大造成的错觉。速水肉眼可见地黯淡下去，但他没有发出任何声音。

花房的脑海中一片空白。必须保护先生。她胡乱地在身周摸索着，抓住一个水壶。她大步走上前去，中年男人毫不设防地背对着她，仿佛完全没有听见她的动静，直到花房欺近时仍在喃喃自语着“怎么可能”。花房高高扬起水壶，砸在男人的后脑勺上。

中年男人应声摔倒。他脸上是惊讶的神情。花房没有给他还手的机会，一下一下地敲打下去，直到有人抓住她的手。

“够了，”一个声音说。花房的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，她慢慢地拧过头去，看见一张担忧的脸。她认出来那是白天来调查过的公安。

公安凝视着她的眼睛，缓慢地伸手夺走了水壶。他将它放在一旁，然后推着花房走到旁边的床位上，让她坐下。花房注视着他蹲下身去，检查男人的脉搏。她颤抖着、说不清自己期待着怎样的结果。

如果他死了的话……如果是这样。即使是这样。为了速水医生，她毫不后悔。

对了，速水医生。

花房看向病床上。另一个公安正在检查着地上的符咒。他撕开了其中一张，花房立刻就听见速水紊乱的呼吸声。她的眼泪冲了出来。

“速水医生……”她叫道。

呼吸急促了起来，然后，速水说道：“必须……止血。快。”

花房突兀地笑了起来。这道指令让她一下子踩到了实地上，她抬手擦掉眼泪，起身走向手术房，准备取用器械。

就在这时，地上的公安惊呼了一声。花房看过去，发现男人所在的地方只剩一张纸人。

“可恶……”地上那人站起来。“田丸——”

他的话被一阵猛烈的风打断了。“稻见！”叫作田丸的公安大叫着，从怀中取出一沓符咒，手腕一振，符咒平稳地四散飞去，落在地上。花房似乎看到一层柔和的光芒从符咒的位置弥漫开来，但她定神去看时，病房仍然是那个模样。

风停了下来。稻见擦掉脸上的血痕，向田丸说道：“他本人应该还在附近吧？我去找找。”

“稍等，”田丸拾起地上的纸人，递给稻见。“你先去找大山，让樫井尽快过来。”

稻见将纸人塞进口袋里，大步离开。田丸转向花房：“你有没有受伤？”

花房摇摇头。她重新坐下去，问道：“速水医生……怎么样了？”

田丸蹲下身，揭开剩下的符纸。速水颤动了一下，瘫软下来。田丸站起来，伸手去碰他身上的符咒。然而一触之下，他像是被蛰了一般，惊讶地撒开手。

“作用是吞噬？”田丸向他确认。花房茫然地看着他们。

速水点点头。他面若金纸，若不是亡灵无法流汗，恐怕此时已经汗如雨下。由符纸组成的锁链看似轻飘飘地颤动着，然而田丸却迟迟无法下手。

“我解不开，”他承认，并立刻描补：“樫井可以。”

花房扑到速水床头。她伸手想要摘下符纸，然而田丸一把握住她的手腕。

“别动，”他警告道，“那是吞噬能量的符纸，你没有灵力，会被吸干生命的。”

“医生他……”

“他还能支撑一会儿，”田丸将她的手移开。“只要等樫井来了就好了。”

花房无措地凝视着速水灰败的脸色。速水挤出一声嗤笑。“你是和平大使吗？”他说话的声音都轻了许多，“你们的目的也是消灭我吧。”

田丸没有作声，伸手搭在速水的肩膀上。花房定定地看着他的手，这一次它没有撤开。速水紊乱的呼吸渐渐理顺了，显然田丸的做法是有用的。

“谢谢您，”花房低不可闻地说道。田丸温和地看了她一眼。“休息一下吧，”他建议道。花房搬来两张椅子，田丸道过谢，坐了下来。

病房中安静了片刻，速水开口问道：“你还有什么要问的吗？”

田丸有些惊讶地抬眼看他，很快地重新垂下视线。片刻后，他开口说道：“你也许不记得了，你救过我一次。”

速水不为所动。田丸也并没有观察他的脸色，他回想了一番，继续说道：“我被送进医院时几乎失去意识，在一片朦胧中看见你，问道‘我是已经死了吗’，而你说……”田丸停下来，笑了一下，“‘我已经到了，你不会死’。”

花房忍不住翘起嘴角。这确实是速水医生会说的话。

田丸脸上的笑意消隐下去，但神色仍然柔和。“你为什么会关心亚索特的医院？”

他没有用咄咄逼人的语气，速水反倒坦白起来。“东城医大急救部的力量远远不足，亚索特医院预计兴建的急救中心能够分担许多患者。”

“但那与你何干？”田丸的口吻并不是在质问，他自顾自地说下去：“亚索特医院的选址是在城东百货的遗址上，他们想要用你的名气，对吧？”

速水应了一声。“说是想要建一个纪念堂，”他厌烦地说。

“这样，你就可以离开这里了，是不是？”

速水眼神一动，没有说话。田丸转了转头，似乎是想要环顾四周。他剧烈地晃动了一下，搭在速水肩上的手滑落下去，速水骤然拧紧了眉。

“先生？”花房立刻站了起来。田丸摇摇头，示意她坐下。他再次伸手想要触碰速水时，速水避开了。

“没有意义，”他轻声说。

田丸握住他的肩膀。速水看了他一眼，移开视线，没再躲避了。

“我并不认为鬼怪是最可怕的，”田丸突兀地剖白起来，“比起单纯的亡灵作乱，更常见的是诅咒、陷害、魇胜……有力量的人反而更像鬼怪。我常常觉得，我没能保护真正需要的人，只是在不断地维护着当权者的利益……”他停顿下来，似乎咽下了更多的话。

速水奇怪地看向他。“你在问我吗？”

田丸摇摇头。“我知道你的答案。”

花房也知道。能够说出“只有在我面前死去的病人才能审判我”这样的话，大概速水的意见只有“那关我什么事，我只要救下眼前的人”。

田丸又换了一个的话题：“你知道一共有多少神明吗？”

速水没搭话。花房兴致不高地应付道：“八百万？”

“啊，差不多吧，”田丸认真地解释起来。“神明本来就是人造的。受人信仰，享其祭祀，施以庇佑，即为神明——你本来，就已经是半神了吧？”

花房睁大了眼睛。

“这就是你的解决方案？”速水大约是积蓄了一点力气，冷笑得十分大声。“然后呢？就这样永远地困在生与死之间？”他摔开田丸的手，冷冷地说道：“无谓地延长生命，我不想要。”

花房不舒服地绞紧手指，移开视线。

田丸撑在床沿的栏杆上，花了点时间才从头晕目眩的状态中稳定下来。

“和泉十分景仰你，花房对你也十分信任。急救部的医生，虽然受你浸染，却都非常爱戴你。即使如此，你也宁愿就此消匿吗？”

速水沉默了片刻。花房悄悄打量他，发现不知何时起，他已经变成了半透明的状态。田丸追问道：“你不想看着亚索特的急救中心建成吗？”速水眼神松动。

田丸虚握住速水的手，手指陷进速水的手掌中，这画面令人感到不适。好在速水的形体重新稳定下来，田丸的手指也重新浮出速水的皮肤表面。花房轻轻松了口气，就见速水扬起嘴角，不带笑意地问道：“所以呢？”

田丸认真道：“做我的神明吧。”

花房震惊地看着他。不知是不是因为夜晚行动，田丸没有刮胡渣。他身上的西装也皱了，看起来就像个疲惫的上班族。这副模样和他的请求相当不搭。然而，他神色坚定地注视着速水的眼睛。那副专注的神态令花房有片刻几乎以为自己看到了另一个速水。

她重新看向速水医生。略微透明的眼睛像玻璃弹珠一样冰冷，在这样的眼睛之前，似乎一切劝解都成了徒劳。田丸也确实什么都没有说，只是静静地、静静地凝望着那双眼睛。

在他眼中，那是一双明亮的、灯塔般的眼睛。它们曾引领他走出死亡的阴影，但那并不是令他们闪耀的原因。田丸花了不少时间去了解速水，然而没有什么比亲眼看着他肃然地下达命令、一视同仁地救治伤患更震撼他。即使那人差一点杀死了他，速水也不为所动。

是这份别无旁骛的信念让那双眼睛如此明亮，也令田丸感到踏实。速水所指的方向未必是安稳的现世，但那必然是一片更好的土地。田丸向往着那样的世界，因此 ，他诚恳地请求神明的目光在他身上停驻。

然而速水移开了视线。“我并不是神，”他疲惫地说。“我所能做的只是治病救人而已，然而，失去身体以后，连那个我都做不了了。”他转过头去，看着花房。“你们早该放手了，换一个部长，你们就不需要这么疲惫了。至于急救中心，落成以后，请你在我坟前告诉我一声吧。”

花房从来无法拒绝速水的请求。她极不情愿地点了点头。速水满意地移开视线，看向天花板，显然不打算再说话了。

田丸轻笑一声。“如果我借给你身体呢？”

他阖上眼积蓄力量，没去看速水的神情。“作为神官，我可以请求你的降临。虽然不能让你回到手术台前，但是，堂堂正正地站在阳光下，亲眼去看急救中心落成，然后和庆祝的众人一起分食蛋糕——在那之后，如果你仍然不想留下，我可以杀死你。”

花房逐渐流露的笑意凝固在脸上。

睁开眼，田丸重复了一遍：“我可以杀死你。只要失去所有信徒，神明也是可以死去的。做我的神明吧。”

速水笑了起来。“如果我想留下呢？”

花房小心地不让自己的希望太过茂盛地生长。

“那么我会信奉你，直到我生命的尽头。”田丸诚恳地说道。“也许是二十年，也许更短。”

速水噙着笑意打量他。

“好吧，”他说。花房终于长出了一口气。“但是为什么？”

田丸也呼了口气。“我想要保护一点值得的东西。”他回答说。

他下意识地避开了两人探究的视线。他所说的并不是谎言，但也不是最深刻的原因。然而，坦露心迹是一件过于耗费心力的事情，现在他无法做到。

速水没有追问下去。他阖上眼，开始休息。花房和田丸静静地坐在床边，直到樫井找到他们。


	4. 尾声·阙如

“速水医生他——”

花房美和端着水杯转过身来。藤原护士把披在上身的薄外套紧了紧。“今天是速水医生的生日。”

花房恍惚地点点头。在很长很长一段时间之内，人们记得的只有速水医生的忌日；连她都差点忘记了这个日子。藤原护士凑近了一些，柔声问道：“速水医生他还在吗？”

花房定了定神。“别说笑了，藤原护士。他已经离开很久了。”

藤原护士若有所思地点点头。

“只是，如果他能看到的话，也许会欣慰吧，”她这么说。

佐藤医生升任部长，继承了速水医生的志向。亚索特急救中心成立已满一年，成型的急救体系大大减轻了东城医大的压力。白鸟圭辅来调查时虽然讨人嫌，然而当他掉转枪头，大力推动医疗制度改革，他又成了急救部最亲密的战友。

一切都在好转，只是，那个人不在了。

花房情不自禁地微笑起来。“是啊。”

同护士告别以后，花房将水送给病人，拿着资料去了部长办公室。佐藤部长翻检着本月的账目，眉头紧锁。听见花房的脚步，他匆匆抬头道了声谢。花房放下文件，视线被桌侧的棒棒糖塔吸引。

佐藤顺着她的视线看过去，羞赧地笑了。“是在给我儿子买生日礼物的时候顺带的，”他伸手抽了一根出来，递给花房，“拿去吃吧，我实在是不明白速水医生怎么会喜欢这么甜的东西……”他露出怀念的神色。

花房笑着接过，转身准备离开。佐藤叫住她：“花房护士长，速水医生他……”

他犹豫了一下，问道：“他真的被……超渡了吗？”

花房没有动作。“他还在看着我们，”她这么说。

佐藤失落地点点头。“希望能让他满意吧！”他重又看向账目，叹了口气。

花房微笑着带上门，重新走向急救部。路过等候区时，她停了下来。

“田丸先生，”她招呼道。

田丸本来望着急救部的方向，听见她的声音，转过头来。花房端详了一会儿，从那张面无表情的脸上，她实在看不出更多东西。

她走过去，摊开手。“吃糖吗？”

田丸毫不犹豫地接过，拆掉包装纸，塞进嘴里。花房笑意盈盈地将手插进口袋中。“先生来这里做什么？”

“随便看看，”田丸说。

“还满意吗？”

“嗯。”

“生日快乐。”

“……嗯。”

花房没再多说，转身离开。一回到急救部，她就被叫住了。

“花房护士长！”和泉医生把她拉到一边：“速水医生没有消失，是不是？”

花房拂开她的手。“公安怎么处理的，我并不清楚。”

“我看到你给那个人棒棒糖了，”和泉怀疑地搜寻着花房的表情，“速水医生是不是跟着他？”

“我不知道，”花房加重了语气，“如果没别的事的话，我先告退了，和泉医生。”

和泉气恼地瞪了她一眼。“我会找出证据的，”她低声说。

“比起那个，多救两个人不是更让速水医生高兴吗？”花房悠悠地问道。

和泉剜了她一眼，快步走开。花房笑望着年轻医生的背影，很快回到自己的工作中去。


	5. 尾声·神明

「你不想在根部完全腐烂之前，尽你所能改变这个国家吗？」

田丸双手握着咖啡杯搁在膝头，低垂下头。

「你不想成为一个真正的爱国者吗？」

速水在他身侧，几乎和阳光融为一体。

「如果你想通了的话，一个月后我们就在此会面吧。」

田丸从回忆中挣脱出来，习惯性地看了一眼速水。

“我不喝咖啡，”速水说。

田丸怔了一下。“啊，不是……”他想起自己在室外，急忙收声。

仗着无人能看见，速水向后倒去，仰躺在草坡上。“你在想那个提议吗？”

田丸点点头。

大约是因为闲极无聊，速水主动担当起开解唯一信徒的工作：“拯救国家又不是你的责任。”

“不是吗？”

“是吗？”速水反问道。

田丸沉闷地叹了口气，站起身来。

“不过……无论到哪里都是欺骗和被欺骗，”速水没有跟上，仍然享受着阳光。“被国家欺骗也好，被其他人欺骗也罢。反正你能做的事情只有那些。”

嘴里说着沉重的话语，神色却一派悠然。田丸看向他，又仿佛被灼痛一般，飞快地移开视线。

“蜂蜜蛋糕吃吗？”他问道。

熟悉的温暖淹没神智时，田丸不自觉地微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完！不会有第三个尾声了！
> 
> 尾声都要比正文长了（x
> 
> 这里是我第二喜欢的场景，因为非常喜欢所以强行塞了进来。
> 
> 我觉得那真是田丸最孤独的时候了，想要让田丸不那么孤独，希望有人能陪着他。
> 
> 我并不认为速水会真心阻止他。但是，速水也绝不会被打动。
> 
> 但无论如何，速水都会陪着田丸。
> 
> （虽然没能让速水回归手术台，但是想想田丸出生入死的，速水救急的机会还挺多的嘛）  

> 
> 林千种说田丸是不会容忍任何谎言的人，而速水恰恰是一个过于骄傲、不屑于撒谎的人。田丸的动摇来自于信念的丧失，而速水的纯粹也许可以帮助稳固他的信念。
> 
> 所以虽然这篇文看起来是在苏速水，其实是在苏田丸（大概。
> 
> 谢谢观看！


End file.
